Strut channel or channel framing, also referred to as simply “strut,” is used in the construction and electrical industries for structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components such as air conditioning or ventilation systems. Strut is usually formed from metal sheet, folded over into an open channel shape with inturned lips to provide additional stiffness and as a location to mount fittings for securing one or more components to the strut. In some applications, it is desirable to mount pieces of strut from a supporting structure, such as a beam.
A new design of channel framing suitable for use as strut is disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 13/966,897 filed Aug. 14, 2013. The strut disclosed in the '897 application includes the open channel and the inturned lips for mounting conventional fitting(s) thereto and also offers additional sides that are functional for mounting additional fitting(s) to secure one or more components to other sides of the strut.